Battles of Doomsday Chapter 7
'''Battles of Doomsday Chapter 7 '''revolves around G returning to Ninjago after Skybound to face Jay at last... Story "t was finally happening!! Nya and I officially became a couple that day! After the pain of watching her die from the Tiger Widow venom, having her finally in my arms after going back in time to defeat Nadakhan felt so good! Literally nothing could have made that day bad, except one thing. A loud snap sound came from Dareth’s helicopter above us, breaking the hug between me and Nya. “What was that?” Nya asked. “I’m sure it was nothing!” I said trying to bring the hug back in. “No, no. I recognize that sound.” Kai called from on top of the billboard, “Did you guys here that? It sounded like-“ “Watch out!!” Said a voice, from the helicopter, a dark green ninja fell out of it, and landed on his butt right in front of me. “What is happening?!” I asked. The dark green ninja stood up, and pulled off his hood… it was G! “Hiya!” He said. “G! What are you doing here?” I asked him. “It hasn’t been two years yet. Has It?” Kai asked. “No, o” G said with a smile, “not yet.” He turned and looked at me, “Hi Jay” “H- hi G…” I stuttered. I couldn’t believe it! It was finally my time to shine! G pulled his hood down and winked. “Ready?” I pulled down my hood and said, “I was born ready!” G came at me first, and even after facing the trauma that was Nadakhan, I was still quick to my feet! I dodged his attack, and shocked him with my power until he fell backwards. He twitched on the ground before getting up and dusting himself off. “Nindroids and lighting do not mix…” Only seconds later, his skin went from yellow to a translucent green. “He can still turn into a ghost… cool” Said Cole, who seemed to be studying his moves. In a pop and a flash, a translucent katana appeared in G’s hand, and he came at me again, making no sound as he tread the ground. I whipped out my Deepstone nunchucks (which I kept from last year… they’re awesome!) and filled them with lighting- and then crash!! G was on the ground again! “How do you like them apples??” He got off the ground shaking, and transformed back human. “Ohhhhkay… okay…” he said under his breath… I’m winning!! He drew another sword and came at me, knocking me off guard cause I didn’t see it coming! “Hooya! Lightning!!” I shouted, spraying the Master of Creation with lighting. He fell to the ground again, and twitched. “You’ve had enough yet??” I asked. He got up and removed his hood, and smiled. “That was pretty cool…” he said. “Does that mean…?” I couldn’t believe it. “You beat me, haha” “YES!” I jumped in the air in happiness! I beat the Master of Creation! “Kai and Lloyd couldn’t even do that!” G smiled again, and turned to the rest of my friends. “Two down…” he winked, “four to go.” And in a flash and a pop, he was gone. " Feedback Likes The original post got 74 likes on Instagram Comments @master_of_amber_-"Yay some love for Jay!" Category:Battles of Doomsday Category:2018 Category:Chapters